Derek has Answers
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: Derek answers Penelope’s questions


TITLE: Derek has Answers

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 14 - Answers

RATING: G

WORD COUNT: 1,135

SUMMARY: Derek answers Penelope's questions

WARNINGS: None

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just simply borrow them from time to time.

--

Derek Morgan sat on the table watching Penelope drift off to sleep. He had known that she had some serious thoughts on her mind while she was writing in the notebook and he had a feeling it was about him.

His suspicions were confirmed when she murmured to him just before sleep claimed her that she wanted him to read what she wrote.

Running his hand through her hair as she slept, Derek leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and then went back out to the porch. Picking up the notebook, he sat down on the chair he was using and opened the cover to find her neat and swirly handwriting.

Reading through her letter once to get a feel for what she wrote, Derek felt a smile grow on his face as he absorbed what she was saying and asking.

He knew that she expected him to write his reply to each of the questions, but that would be too impersonal to him. No, in order for him to make sure she believed what he was telling her, he would tell her when she woke up.

Smiling to himself, he set the notebook beside him and got back to work on the case file. He knew there was nothing he could do until his Goddess woke so he would work on the file for a bit longer than go in and reassure her that he did want to be here with her.

&&&&&

About two hours later he heard her stirring and closed the case file. Picking his stuff up he walked in to the living room and placed the case file on the desk but kept the closed notebook with him.

"Hi Goddess feeling better?" he asked as he made his way over to the couch.

"Yeah, I am." She said noticing the notebook in his hand and not able to look at him.

"Are you hungry? I could make some sandwiches or something." He said watching her get nervous.

Shaking her head she replied, "N…no. I'm fine."

Derek was finally standing beside her and he reached down to lift her head up a bit so he could sit down, then he lowered her so that he head was on his thigh.

Running his hand through her hair he said softly, "I read your note."

She couldn't meet his eyes, she looked anywhere but at him and asked softly, "and?"

"I didn't write my answers down." He informed her.

Her heart sank, she had hoped that there was at least some possibility that they would be able to have a relationship, but it looked like Derek did not share her feelings. She started to sit up and move off of him when he stopped her and settled her head back on his thigh.

"You misunderstood me Goddess," he smiled. "I didn't write my answers down because I wanted to tell you what my answers were."

Penelope looked up at him and could not keep the hope out of her expression.

Derek picked up the notebook and flipped it open. Smiling down at Penelope he answered the first question.

"When will I kiss you again?" he asked, "I will kiss you whenever you want. I think that is one of my favorite past times now."

As if to prove his point he leaned down, proving his flexibility he leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Hotch didn't order me to take care of you," Derek answered her second question. "He asked me if I would mind and I told him no. I was going to take time off if I had to."

He smiled at the surprised expression on her face. He was now glad that he did decide to tell her instead of writing his answers down.

"Goddess, when you asked me to dinner that night, it was the best invitation that I have ever had." He leaned down once again and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Reading the next question, Derek smiled mischievously and ran his hand down her cheek.

"Baby, if I had looked at your body we still wouldn't be out of the bedroom!" he informed her. "It was almost too much to dry your gorgeous legs."

Penelope blushed and looked down. She never guessed that he would be overwhelmed by her body. It excited her more than she thought possible.

"If you are delusional then I am too." He said while looking her in the eye. "I want to spend time with you and get to know you more. I have had feelings for you for a while as well and I just didn't know how to go about approaching you. I'm glad we have this chance."

"As for my favorite color, I like Green. My favorite food is Lasagna or spaghetti." He answered her next questions at the same time. "I love kissing you, and I will never get tired of kissing you."

"I don't know when we will make love, Goddess. When we both feel the time is right." He said softly. "But I am looking forward to it, I can assure you that."

Hearing Derek say that made her smile brightly and she reached up and ran her hand down his chest. "I am too."

"When we go back to work I don't give a damn what people say." He said, "Gideon has known that I have had feelings for you for a while and he assured me that if we ever did get together it was fine, since you are not in the field and we don't go in the field together. I'm not going to hide my feelings for you and if they don't like it, tough!"

Penelope just looked at him. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have thought he would feel this way. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of not having to hide their feelings for each other at the office.

"Penelope you can call me anything you want," he said, "I like Sweetness, as long as I can call you Goddess."

She smiled and nodded, "Well it is fitting since I am a Goddess."

They both laughed and she leaned up to meet him half way for a deep kiss.

"I am falling for you too Penelope. As bad as it sounds I will always be thankful for you breaking your foot so we could have this time together." Derek said.

The two of them sat there on the couch for a while, just looking at each other and caressing and petting. Each one absorbing what was said the last few hours.

Both finally realizing that this was really happening, and knowing that they wouldn't want to change it for anything in the world.


End file.
